yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuto Ippongo
Ryuto Ippongo is one of the male students that attends Akademi High School. He is the third student to be introduced as an Easter Egg. Appearance Ryuto Ippongo wears the default male school uniform, unless customized by the player. He used to have thick, bushy eyebrows, larger hair, a spiky ponytail on the back of his head, and a black bandana, all of these were removed in the October 8th, 2015 Build. He had black spiky hair with flame-like red tips. He had a red bandana around his head with three strands of hair that fell onto it that are black with red tips at the ends. He had grey eyes. As of the February 15th, 2016 Build, he has tall, dark red, spiky hair with sideburns. His eyes are red as well. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Ryuto is a Loner. He cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. He would rather play the video game Osu! than socialize with the other students. According to his Student Profile, he has a crush on Pippi Osu, but does not know that she likes him back. Routine At 7:05 AM, Ryuto enters the school grounds, fifteenth in line on the left side, if facing the school gates. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, he walks to the computer lab and plays Osu!. At 8:00 AM, Ryuto walks into Classroom 3-2 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the computer lab at 1:00 PM. Ryuto walks to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes his afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, he heads to his locker and lingers there until 3:50 PM, when he heads to the computer lab and then stays there until the end of the day. His routine is nearly identical to Pippi Osu's. Bugs *In the December 3rd, 2015 Build, Ryuto will become stuck in his desk once he goes to class, and will not be able to leave the room to go to the Computer Lab. Instead, he will stand and spin in place during lunchtime and after school. Trivia *He is the third student to be in the Gaming Club after Midori Gurin and Pippi. *As of the September 20th, 2015 Build, Ryuto's bandana now has cloth physics. *On his computer screen is Tomoe Mami, a character from the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica. *His name and design is a parodyhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650362474030592000 of Ryuta Ippongi from the rhythm game Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan. Ryuto's character has made a cameo in the game Osu! as well. *YandereDev changed Ryuto's hair because he thought it was too awesome, and stuck out like a sore thumb.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652359406043004929 *Despite him being in love with Pippi, the player will only be able to play cupid with a rival, not two ordinary NPCs.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/646066739449466880 *YandereDev might implement Ryuto blushing when he is near Pippi.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652344896573956096 He may fall into depression if she dies.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652655590146052096 Gallery RyoutoPorttrait.png|Ryuto's 1st portrait. Ryuto Ippongo 2.png|Ryuto's 2nd portrait. Ryuto_Ippongo_Nov15_Portrait.png|Ryuto's 3rd portrait. November 15th, 2015. 2-8-2016 - RyutoPicture.png|Ryuto's 4th portrait. February 8th, 2016. 2-15-16ImageRyuto.png|Ryuto's 5th portrait. February 15th, 2016. February17th2016ImageRyuto.png|Ryuto's 6th portrait. February 17th, 2016. RyutoInfo..png|Ryuto's 1st profile. Ryuto.png|Ryuto's 2nd profile. December 1st, 2015. 2-8-2016 - RyutoProfile.png|Ryuto's 3rd profile. February 8th, 2016. 2-15-16ProfileRyuto.png|Ryuto's 4th profile. February 15th, 2016. February17th2016ProfileRyuto.png|Ryuto's 5th profile. February 17th, 2016. RyutoModelBust.png|Ryuto's 1st model. WIPRyuto.jpeg|A WIP Ryuto, shown on Druelbozo's Twitch Category:Akademi High Students Category:Gaming (Club) Category:Male Students Category:Killable Category:Interactable Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Easter Eggs Category:Characters Category:Loner (Persona)